merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sweetnatured/What are your favorite Merlin episodes?
Since our time with Merlin is coming to an end -- I think we should reflect on the good moments we've had watching the show. By sharing the episodes you really enjoyed and why. For me it has always been about watching Merlin do the magic, and I also enjoyed Arthur and Gwen's romance. As well as Merlin’s relationships with Gaius, Kilgharrah, and Gwaine – here are my favorite episodes and why: Series 1: I instantly fell in love with Merlin after the first episode "The Dragon Call". I liked how he saved Gaius from falling – the ease and speed of how he used magic. He was so confident -- it's like he arrived in Camelot ready to explore his magical abilities, but was instantly shut down by Uther’s execution of the witch’s son. Then when he used the magic to fight Arthur and finally to save him -- I was hooked. "The Labyrinth of Gedref" I like this one, because I liked how Arthur had to learn very early that pride could be the means of one’s suffering. When Uther told him I have too much pride to ask for help. He instantly understood at that moment the results in having too much pride. Moreover, I like how he stood up to his father -- by not doing his dirty work when he refused to stop giving his people food. My most favorite of that series is "Le Morte de Arthur". This first episode showed how deadly Merlin can get when it comes to protecting the ones he loves. I like how he stood up to Kiligarrah and how cool it was when he used an invisible shield to protect himself against the fire. When he declared war against Nimenuh when he said, “I will make sure Arthur will be king, but you will not live to see that day!” She threw those fire balls then he struck her down with lightening. Loved it! Series 2: I had forgotten about the romantic aspect of this story, so it was a pleasant surprise to see how Arthur and Guinevere relationship transpired. I loved and enjoyed watching how they interacted with each other in "The Once and Future Queen". In that episode I liked how she told him what she really thought of him and his behavior. And the kiss -- loved it! Then the sweetest and dearest episode of all was “The Lady of the Lake" when Merlin falls in love with Freya. My favorite line is when he says to Gaius "Freya is just a girl" -- so cute. I always cry when I see this one. It's so precious it's beyond words. The next heart wrenching episode I loved that is my most favorite of them all is “The Last Dragonlord" -- Colin Morgan is magnificent in this episode. The moments with his father, and when he faced the Kiligarrah using the voice to talk to him – every time I watch this one I repeat that scene. Loved it! Series 3: The first episode of “The Tears of Uther Pendragon” – I liked when Kiligharrah recuses Merlin. It was so cute when Kiligharrah tells him it’s a three or two day walk back to Camelot, and Merlin says I have no intention of walking. He gives Merlin his first ride and Merlin is having too much fun. I also like how Arthur took charge of the situation when Cenrad’s army was on its way to attack Camelot. I especially like the romantic moment with Arthur and Guinevere. I tell you that Arthur knows how to touch a lady. Next episode I enjoyed and I crack up every time I see it is the “Goblin Gold” – my most favorite part in that episode is when Gaius slaps Uther’s bald head. That scene is just classic – he pops that head – it’s so funny. Next episode I like is Gwaine – he is so dam cool and fine. He’s what you call a manly man – he just a bad ass – you got to love him. I like the scene when he fights the thugs and throws his sword in the air. I also like how he flirts with Gwen. The “Queen of Hearts” is my absolute favorite in the Arthur and Guinevere department. The moment when they had the picnic, and the most passionate moment when Uther sentenced Gwen to death – Arthur and Gwen called out to each other. Arthur ran towards her and kissed her so deeply – it was the most romantic moment of all. Then Merlin turns into dragoon and gets much satisfaction telling Uther off. Loved it! Series 4: There are two parts to “The Darkest Hour”, but I only like part two. Since I seemed to only enjoy an episode when Merlin shows his strength and when the times he uses his magic. I especially enjoyed the part when Lancelot took Merlin to the “Valley of the Fallen Kings” and he laid him down next the lake. The vilia started to talk to Lancelot and how the vilia told him about Merlin and his strength. I also enjoyed watching Merlin and Lancelot how they were running through the woods while Merlin called out to Kiligarrah. It was so frecking cool – loved it! Overall it was just a cool episode seeing all the knights together just before Lancelot sacrificed himself to heal the torn between the two worlds. The final next two episodes are the ones I enjoy most of all because Merlin uses his magic with confidence when he has to confront Morgana and when he finally gets to kill Agravaine. “The Servant to two Masters” is by far the best episode because it was great to see Merlin thrash Morgana’s evil but from the moment she comes into her hovel to the last moment when he use that spell that lifts her up and throws on the other side of her hovel. Then the final episode “The Sword in the Stone” -- I just loved it when he just eliminates Argravaine. Oh, my God it was too good. Agravaine says “you got magic” – Merlin says, I was born with it! Merlin eyes look dark and deadly – then he thrashes Agravaine for the second time breaking his neck. Loved it! Then when Merlin shuts Morgana down – he makes that doll of her – so she can’t use her magic. Gwen and Arthur gets married -- it was truly a happy ending –except the part when Isolde dies. Series 5: Well, so far I only have two favorite episodes Arthur’s Bane 1&2. I liked seeing Gwen be queen and how she took charge of the situation. When she found out about the attack on Arthur and the knights; she sentenced Sefa to death. I recalled not many liked this part, but I thought it was great, because Gwen was completely aware of the situation. She conveyed that, when she told Sefa, “You did not know what was said, yet you were right outside the door”. I saw you leave last night… Arthur had been captured/or could have been killed. With this thought weighing on Gwen’s mind she was still cool and calm – she did not get emotional -- she handed herself with strength. I also like the part when the Dinamer saved Gwaine and how Merlin and Arthur got away from the slave trader. I especially liked Merlin’s confrontation with Aithusa. Aithusa looked so pitiful -- Merlin asked, what happen? Now if Aithusa could talk “She probably would say, I was hanging out with Morgana girl and we were captured by this evil dude that kept us in this dark hole for two years. So, now I can barely fly – I am a mess! You took me out of that place where I was safe, and called me out into this world. I have been in hell – you should have left me in the egg. It’s your turn please share. Category:Blog posts